


He Forgave Her

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Rory can't stay mad at Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: What's a little marital spat between The Last Centurion and The Girl Who Waited?





	He Forgave Her

Prompt: 2. "After everything you did, you're asking ME to apologise for snapping at you ONCE?"

Rory could tell from the knock on the door who it was, and he contemplated not opening it at all.

"Amy." he acknowledged the ginger, voice steely.

"Rory."

If he didn't know better he'd say she looked... Contrite.

"Can I come in?"

"That depends. Are you planning to stay?" Rory knew he was being childish. He knew that he should forgive her. He /wanted/ to forgive her. But she had walked out. She'd left.

"Rory..." she looked hurt. "I know I shouldn't have stormed out like I did, but- I- please, Rory. I want to fix this."

He scoffed, but turned aside to let her in anyway. "Are you sure you're not just here to pick up your things?" he practically spat, not trying to keep the venom from his tone.

She didn't respond, and when he turned to look at her, she stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

"What?"

"Y- you snapped at me."

"Yes, I snapped at you, I'm cross, Amy! What do you want, an apology?"

The way she blinked and then looked at the floor told him that she had, indeed been expecting him to apologise.

"Honestly? Christ, Amy! After everything you did, you're asking ME to apologise for snapping at you ONCE?"

This seemed to snap her out of whatever had been keeping her so quiet. "I'm not used to you being angry with me, alright?! Usually whenever you're angry with me, you're just irritated or angry at the Doctor but I'm the one around not him! Normally, you get riled up and snap at me, you immediately apologise because you didn't mean to."

"Yeah, well." Rory crossed his arms over his chest. "The Doctor's  not the one who made you walk out, is he?"

Anger flared in her eyes and she glared at him. "Rory, I am trying to make it up to you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left, but I was so stressed and upset, and-" she swiped angrily at her eyes. "He's not coming back, Rory. I know he's not. And I- I hadn't realised that until the other night. I shouldn't have left, and you're right but I'm here now. I want to fix things. Please, forgive me?"

Rory forgave her. Of course he did. How could he not?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thepotatowearsprada


End file.
